pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список серий сериала «Вавилон-5»
Эта статья содержит полный список эпизодов сериала «Вавилон-5». В скобках, как правило, дано название серий в русском переводе, который был показан по ТВ-6. Перевод, выполненный командой переводчиков телеканала ТВ-6, не всегда точно соответствует названию серий на английском, но в точности соответствует содержанию серий. Пилотный фильм * Babylon 5: The Gathering (Вавилон 5: встречи) Сезон 1 «Пророчества и предсказания» (англ. «Signs and Portents») # Midnight on the Firing Line (Полночь на линии огня) # Soul Hunter (Охотник за душами) # Born to the Purple (Коварство и любовь) # Infection (Инфекция) # The Parliament of Dreams (Парламент мечты) # Mind War (Поле битвы — разум) # The War Prayer (Молитва войны) # And the Sky Full of Stars (И небо, полное звёзд) # Deathwalker (Несущая смерть) # Believers (Фанатики) # Survivors (Выжившие) # By Any Means Necessary (Крайние меры) # Signs and Portents (Пророчества и предсказания) # TKO (Технический нокаут) # Grail (Грааль) # Eyes (Глаза) # Legacies (Наследие прошлого) # A Voice in the Wilderness, part one (Глас в пустыне, часть 1) # A Voice in the Wilderness, part two (Глас в пустыне, часть 2) # Babylon Squared (Встреча с прошлым) # The Quality of Mercy (Цена милосердия) # Chrysalis (Кризалис) Сезон 2 «Пришествие теней» (англ. «The Coming of Shadows») # Points of Departure (Отправные пункты) # Revelations (Откровения) # The Geometry of Shadows (Геометрия теней) # A Distant Star (Далёкая звезда) # The Long Dark (Из тьмы веков) # A Spider in the Web (Паук в паутине) # Soul Mates (Родственные души) # A Race Through Dark Places (Гонки сквозь мрак) # The Coming of Shadows (Нашествие теней) # Gropos (Десант) # All Alone in the Night (Один в ночи) # Acts of Sacrifice (Жертвоприношения) # Hunter, Prey (Охотник и жертва) # There All the Honor Lies (Вопрос чести) # And Now For a Word (А теперь — слово) # In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum (В тени За’ха’дума) # Knives (Клинки) # Confessions and Lamentations (Исповеди и сетования) # Divided Loyalties (Раздвоение преданности) # The Long, Twilight Struggle (Долгая битва в сумерках) # Comes the Inquisitor (Инквизитор) # The Fall of Night (Нашествие тьмы) Сезон 3 «Возврата нет» (англ. «Point of No Return») # Matters of Honor (Дело чести) # Convictions (Убеждения) # A Day in the Strife (Тяжёлый день) # Passing Through Gethsemane (Путь через Гефсиманский сад) # Voices of Authority (Голоса полномочий) # Dust to Dust (Прах к праху) # Exogenesis (Вживление) # Messages from Earth (Вести с Земли) # Point of No Return (Возврата нет) # Severed Dreams (Мятежная станция) # Ceremonies of Light and Dark (Церемонии света и тьмы) # Sic Transit Vir (Разбитые мечты Вира) # A Late Delivery from Avalon (Пассажир из Авалона) # Ship of Tears (Корабль скорби) # Interludes and Examinations (Интерлюдии и испытания) # War Without End, part one (Война без конца, часть 1) # War Without End, part two (Война без конца, часть 2) # Walkabout (Бродяга) # Grey 17 Is Missing (Уровень 17 не числится) # And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place (И камни возопят, не укрыться) # Shadow Dancing (Танцы с Тенями) # Z'ha'dum (За’ха’дум) Сезон 4 '' «Не отступать, не сдаваться» (англ. «No Surrender, No Retreat»)'' # The Hour of the Wolf (Час волка) # Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? (Что же случилось с мистером Гарибальди?) # The Summoning (Вызов) # Falling Toward Apotheosis (Неизбежность развязки) # The Long Night (Долгая ночь) # Into the Fire (В самое пекло) # Epiphanies (Прозрение) # The Illusion of Truth (Иллюзия правды) # Atonement (Искупление) # Racing Mars (Поездка на Марс) # Lines of Communication (Линии связи) # Conflicts of Interest (Конфликты интересов) # Rumors, Bargains and Lies (Слухи, сделки и ложь) # Moments of Transition (Переходные моменты) # No Surrender, No Retreat (Не отступать, не сдаваться) # The Exercise of Vital Powers (Реализация жизненных сил) # The Face of the Enemy (Лицо врага) # Intersections in Real Time (Разрывы в реальном времени) # Between the Darkness and the Light (Между тьмой и светом) # Endgame (Эндшпиль) # Rising Star (Восходящая звезда) # The Deconstruction of Falling Stars (Деконструкция падающих звёзд) Сезон 5 «Огненное колесо» (англ. «Wheel of Fire») # No Compromises (Без компромиссов) # The Very Long Night of Londo Mollari (Очень долгая ночь Лондо Моллари) # The Paragon of Animals (Венец всего живущего) # A View from the Gallery (Взгляд с галёрки) # Learning Curve (Кривая обучения) # Strange Relations (Странные отношения) # Secrets of the Soul (Секреты души) # Day of the Dead (День мёртвых) Данный эпизод размещался под номером 8 во время первоначального показа сериала и на DVD. В других источниках он размещается под номером 11 после эпизода Phoenix Rising или даже под номером 12 после The Ragged Edge. Так как его события не связаны напрямую с другими эпизодами сезона, его истинное расположение неопределённо. # In the Kingdom of the Blind (В царстве слепых) # A Tragedy of Telepaths (Трагедия телепатов) # Phoenix Rising (Как феникс из пепла) # The Ragged Edge (Зазубренный край) # The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father (Корпус — мать, корпус — отец) # Meditations on the Abyss (Медитации над бездной) # Darkness Ascending (Тьма надвигается) # And All My Dreams, Torn Asunder (И все мои мечты разорваны на части) # Movements of Fire and Shadow (Движения огня и тени) # The Fall of Centauri Prime (Падение Примы Центавра) # Wheel of Fire (Огненное колесо) # Objects in Motion (Объекты в движении) # Objects at Rest (Объекты в покое) # Sleeping in Light (Сон в сиянии) Другие фильмы * Babylon 5: In the Beginning (Вавилон-5: В начале) — содержит две сюжетных линии: одна происходит за 10 лет до начала сюжета пилотного фильма, другая непосредственно предшествует будущему, показанному в серии Война без конца. Впервые показан незадолго до начала показа 5 сезона. * Babylon 5: Thirdspace (Вавилон-5: Третье пространство) — действие происходит паралленльно событиям 4-го сезона сериала (между победой в Войне Теней и победой над Кларком). Впервые показан во время 5-го сезона (между сериями «Движения огня и тени» и «Падение Примы Центавра»). * Babylon 5: River of Souls (Вавилон-5: Река душ) — действие происходит после 5-го сезона сериала. * Babylon 5: A Call to Arms (Вавилон-5: Призыв к оружию) — действие происходит после фильма «Легенда о рейнджерах» и предшествует сериалу «Крестовый поход». * Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers («To Live and Die in Starlight») (Вавилон-5: Легенда о рейнджерах. Жить и умереть в сиянии звёзд) — действие происходит после фильма «Река душ». Сноски и ссылки * Список эпизодов сериала «Вавилон-5» на сайте b5.ru Ссылки Ссылки на русском языке * Официальный сайт русского фан-клуба Вавилона-5 * Первая русская страница Вавилона-5 * Сайт поклонников Вавилона 5 * Информация по Вавилону 5 Ссылки на английском языке * The Lurker’s Guide to Babylon 5: The definitive B5 reference and episode guide * [http://www.chronology.org/noframes/b-five/ The unofficial Babylon 5 Timeline] * Энциклопедия Вавилона 5 * Voltayre’s Encyclopedia Xenobiologica: Another B5 Encyclopedia * JMSNews: Collection of Straczynski’s postings to Usenet and other online forums * Babylon 5 Scripts of J. Michael Straczynski Категория:Серии сериала «Вавилон-5» Категория:Вавилон-5 Вавилон-5 bg:Списък с епизоди на Вавилон 5 de:Liste der Babylon-5-Episoden en:List of Babylon 5 episodes et:Babylon 5 osade loend fi:Luettelo televisiosarjan Babylon 5 jaksoista fr:Liste des épisodes de Babylon 5 he:בבילון 5 - עלילות הסדרה והסרטים it:Episodi di Babylon 5 (prima stagione) ja:バビロン5のエピソード一覧